


【表海】关于青眼白龙离家出走一事引发的蝴蝶效应

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: cp：武藤游戏x海马濑人，一毛钱青濑人
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【表海】关于青眼白龙离家出走一事引发的蝴蝶效应

*

一日，正在清点卡组的海马濑人惊恐地发现，自己的宝贝，那三张青眼白龙不翼而飞。

虽然用「不翼而飞」来形容青眼们并不合适，毕竟它们本来就长着强健的双翼，能够翱翔于深空，是海马濑人最喜爱的一部分。

……但是那毕竟只是虚拟影像，或者是在被他认为是埃及大神棍的邪术中再现过的场景，即使经常被人认为是恋物癖、龙性恋、性欲异常者，但是海马濑人的理性至少没有被性癖影响，他还是清楚地明白、「青眼白龙」只是三张决斗怪兽的卡片。

但它们究竟去哪了？海马濑人从自己的办公桌下钻了出来，丝毫不顾忌长长的白风衣拖在地上，木马已经忍着耐心看着自己的哥哥在kc大厦的地板上爬了半天了——自然、kc的员工见自己老板一时兴起cos橡皮虫纷纷避让，耳不闻眼不见，以至于错过了海马濑人在中午临时通知的全体会议。

全体会议过后，不止是海马濑人，而是整个kc的员工都匍匐在地板上cos橡皮虫，有人拿出逗猫棒，有人拿出捕虫网，开始对整个公司进行搜索，寻找遗失的卡片们。一点也不像的龙叫此起彼伏，旁观了这一幕的矶野汗颜：他们要找的东西不是猫，甚至不是活物，决斗怪兽也不是声控游戏，难道真的一整个公司都是被社长带歪的怪人吗？

矶野掏出手帕擦汗：“为什么我总觉得，是失窃的可能性更大呢……”

“哥哥第一时间就查过了监控了，也联系了警察，没发现有可疑人员”副社长说，“更重要的是哥哥的证词……”

据木马说，海马濑人最后一次见到他的龙是昨晚。深夜两点，kc总裁在结束工作后打开保险箱，取出与他有着深厚羁绊的卡组欣赏，据本人回忆，他似乎就抱着卡组睡着了。等到醒来时，除了顶上的三张青眼，其他卡都还被他牢牢握在手里。

“如果有人掰开我的手，我是不可能不发现的。”社长自信满满，“何况，我的直觉告诉我……青眼并不是被人强行带走的。我感觉不到他们的怨恨。”

半天过去，行动力极高的海马社长已经成立了新的部门，致力于开发「决斗怪兽微粒子探测器」，这种带着kc风格的以科学对抗迷信的装备。

但是，新部门刚刚成立，就遇到了解散危机。

*

下午四点，童实野高中放学，游戏和城之内结束了值日，相约麦当劳打牌。

就在游戏把卡组从卡套里拿出来时，他忽然发现，卡组里混入了奇怪的东西。

“唉……这不是青眼白龙吗。”游戏大惊失色。一旁的城之内也凑了过来，好奇地嗅着那三张牌。“是真家伙，”城之内吓得跳了起来，“我敢保证！这三张卡上散发着海马那家伙的臭味！”

虽然游戏已经完全接受了自己的这位朋友识别东西是依靠嗅觉的，但是为何城之内对于海马的气味那么敏感，游戏还是愣了下，心中落下一个芥蒂。

他们给海马打了电话，坐在原地等人。游戏没有梦游症，被他称为「另一个我」的法老王也回归了冥界，海马濑人也不可能大发慈悲，打扮成圣诞老人在小朋友的睡梦中派卡，游戏将那三张连在一起的白龙拿出来，却发现里面还夹着一张卡。

“栗子球？！”游戏试图把栗子球拿出来，却发现卡之间像是涂了胶水，怎么抽也抽不出来。栗子球的精灵浮在他身旁，连库里库里的叫声都染上了哀伤的音调，阻止了游戏。

栗子球把事情的来龙去脉告诉了游戏。

游戏一边听一边点头应答，尽管在城之内和旁人眼中，游戏只是一个在和空气对话的怪人。

“总而言之……就是这样。”5分钟后，当万众瞩目的海马社长光临麦当劳，游戏又将事情复述了一遍：简而言之，昨晚，三只青眼白龙趁着海马睡着离家出走，决斗精灵飞过童实野上空，悄悄推开游戏家阁楼的窗户飞了进来，找到游戏的怪兽们玩，又再化为卡片，才有了今早的失踪案。

“你以为我会信你的鬼话吗，”海马濑人冷哼一声，“其他的事情到警局再说，你先把卡交出来。”

“啊，可以。不过，海马君……我的栗子球被夹在里面了，”游戏将卡递给海马，“而且不知道为什么拿不出来，据栗子球说，是白龙们喜欢自己，不愿离开了。”游戏忽然意识到自己说了什么，双颊发热。

“什么？”海马面色铁青，栗子球，海马濑人一生之敌，他黑历史的见证者——从某种意义上，海马一直认为，这种弱小怪兽与青眼也是八字不合，青眼又怎么可能喜欢栗子球？

“说什么糊话，沉醉于妄想中终于把脑子给烧坏了吗。”海马意识到刚才有一秒、自己差点顺上了他的逻辑，他哼一声轻蔑地接过卡片。

可就在他触到卡的一瞬间，一道电流经过了他和游戏的身体，海马愣住，随即发现：他无法抽走游戏手里的卡。

“放手。”他命令道。

“我也想放手啊！”游戏满头大汗，他努力将手指抽开，可是拇指与食指如同钉在了卡上，纹丝不动。“可是不知道为什么手像粘在卡上了似的，抽不开。”

“哈？”海马濑人暴怒，他伸出左手去拽游戏的手，却发现游戏的手真的像被固定了在卡上似的，怎么掰都掰不开。

另一方面，当他想要松手用双手去拽时，又发现：自己的手也被黏在了卡上。

“让我试试，让我试试，”城之内一脸幸灾乐祸，“轮到本城之内大爷出场了吧！”他对海马挤眉弄眼。

海马轻蔑地看着他。

可城之内刚触到被他们捏着的卡，一道电流流过他的身体，把他弹飞了。海马和游戏安然无恙。

“好痛！”他的头撞上了儿童乐园的滑梯，倒着滑了下来。

“凡骨就是凡骨，这就是用你的脏手触碰白龙的代价！”海马愉快地大笑，“决定了！不愧是我的blue eyes，就把这一招命名为「毁灭的喷射电流」，如何？”

*

晚上八点，距离海马和游戏被黏在一起已经过去了四个小时，kc的工作人员和I2方面一头雾水，翻遍决斗怪兽卡片的资料也没找出原因。巧合的是，海马是用右手接的卡片，游戏也是用右手递的卡，这导致两人只能保持着相互面对面的姿势——两人就像一尊大型组合雕像，被直升机接走，再面对面地挪进大楼。

虽然面带愠色，但是今天的海马非常小心，游戏用左手叉起切好的牛排送入嘴中，偷偷瞄着海马。

因为身高差距，他俩的步调相差很大，海马走一步他要赶三步，在发现了这个问题后，海马立刻放缓了步伐：“你要是不小心损坏了卡哪怕是一个角……”他脸上露出阴森的笑容，凶狠地瞪着游戏。

最终，两人磨合出一种类似交谊舞的走路方式，他们面对面，举着拿着卡的手，面朝前横向前进。

即使发生了这种意外，海马濑人的日程表也没有受到多大影响。晚上九点，他有一个与欧洲分部一起开的视频会议，会议室里，围绕着海马社长坐着一群西装革履的高管。海马侧坐着讲话，一旁则是坐着游戏，两人捏着卡片的右手放在桌上，从远处看就像是牵着手。

被那么多意味深长的目光和摄像机盯着，海马濑人仍然面无表情，仿佛无视发生，一边听取工作进度一边用左手写着记录（虽然猜到海马能左右开弓，但是亲眼见到时游戏还是非常感慨的）。他身边无所事事的决斗王却要冒烟了，恨不得钻到桌子下面。

待会议结束，已经是十一点，海马留下了几个项目相关的人谈话。海马靠在桌子上，双手抱胸，右手仍然持着卡片，游戏站在他身旁牵着他，等待着海马训完话。他几乎已经要免疫kc员工们暧昧的眼神了，毕竟，他和海马濑人此时看起来几乎就是一对热恋着一秒也不愿离开彼此的情侣。

晚上12点，距离时间发生过去快九个小时了，期间他们是怎么上厕所的，游戏并不想回忆起这事。但是眼看着问题还没有解决，海马濑人的时间表已经运行到了“上床就寝”这一栏了。

“混蛋！”

经历了这么长时间开玩笑般的折磨，海马濑人终于发怒了：“青眼啊！我到底做错了什么！告诉我吧……你们对我有什么不满，要这样羞辱我！我明明把你们当成比我还重要的宝物来关爱……为什么？”

是谁把第四张青眼白龙撕掉的？游戏在内心嘀咕。

“嘛……海马君，需要我帮你问问白龙吗？”他小心翼翼地提议，生怕遭受嘲讽——此前他已提议数次，都一一被海马拒绝，要不就是青眼不肯现身回应，或许这最忠实的仆人确实有所不满。

“要。”海马眼神涣散，意外地坦率，大概是已经屈服于神棍之力：“快问。”

此时海马正在刷牙，他已经戴好睡帽，但是因为两人连在一起的缘故没有换衣服，只脱了风衣，穿着黑色的紧身打底衫，勾勒出他锻炼得当的身体线条。游戏唤出栗子球传话：“栗子球，能让我见见青眼白龙吗？”

随后，三只青眼白龙就浮现在了空中，或许决斗怪兽可以调节自己的体型，因此，现在的青眼们大概就是一个成年人的大小，它们绕着海马飞了两圈，落在了游戏面前。

当然，这一切海马濑人都是看不见的，也看不见青眼现身时咬起了他几簇头发，在他眼中，只有一个对着空气比划的白痴。

“青眼，”游戏抬起左手握住青眼的爪子，“能告诉为什么要离家出走吗？还有这个状况是怎么回事……就算是对海马君有怨言也不可以这样啊。”

青眼叫了一声，栗子球Kulikuli地对游戏转述了，游戏点点头，面露难色，看向正在在刷牙的海马。

“你在干什么，”海马问，他脸色变得很难看，停住了，逐渐僵硬。“这个动作，你是牵着青眼的爪子吗？”

“是这样没错。”

“可恶！”海马濑人气急败坏。

他把牙刷扔进杯子里，左手伸向游戏的左手。可惜，在游戏的视角里，海马的手只是穿过了青眼虚幻的影子，海马在空气里摸来摸去，却一无所获，最后只能握住了游戏的手。掌心相对。

“青眼在这里是吗？”他摩挲着游戏的掌心，发问。

现在，一个远比刚才任何一个场景还要尴尬的局面出现了——尽管没有目击者，但是却更加重了这种隐秘的意味——他和海马正面对面握着手，他抬头看向海马身后的青眼，海马则满脸困惑地看着自己，眼神稍稍偏离，四舍五入就是眼神相对了。

海马愣住了。游戏也愣住了。一旁的栗子球捂住了眼睛。只有青眼还扑棱着翅膀，看着两个不上道的人类。

“海马君，我脸上有什么东西吗……？”游戏战战兢兢，全身冒汗。

“……没有，”海马濑人含糊地说，“只是……”

他眯起了眼，弯下腰，缓缓凑近游戏。现在两人的脸之间大约只有一尺，游戏从未如此近地观察过海马，他嘴边还带着牙膏泡沫，他的眼睛很蓝，与他的龙是一样的纯净颜色，他的睫毛很长，与秀气的五官相得益彰……

他俩脸贴脸，右手捏着卡，左手握在一起，手里微微出汗。

“我看见青眼了。”

凝视着游戏眼中反射出的青眼的影子，海马濑人说。

*

根据青眼的说法，只要过了凌晨两点、也就是前一天它们开始恶作剧的时间点，诅咒就能自动解除了。

当晚，决斗王与社长面对着面和衣而睡，小心翼翼地留出两人手臂的距离。

第二天海马率先醒来，发现游戏已经松开了手，滚到了床的另一头蜷缩着。卡片们回到了自己的手里。

所谓见过魅影的人便会念念不忘，海马濑人尝到了甜头，竟对决斗怪兽世界产生了兴趣。

某日，kc社长翘着腿坐在游戏房间的书桌上，逼问他是怎么看见青眼的。他问得事无巨细，游戏在地板上跪坐着，一问三不知，只想早点结束这场逼供。

“据说，有童心的人才能看到决斗怪兽，”武藤游戏露出灿烂微笑，语气中却带着怜悯，“海马君……还真是成熟呢！”

END.


End file.
